Viva Las Vegas!
by dark-angel-rising
Summary: The hikari’s think that the Yami’s need a holiday so they send them on vacation. Unfortunately, the Yami’s got on the wrong plane and are now in fabulous Las Vegas! Uhoh.
1. Chapter 1

**Viva Las Vegas!**

**By dark-angel-rising**

Summary: The hikari's think that the Yami's need a holiday so they send them on vacation. Unfortunately, the Yami's got on the wrong plane and are now in fabulous Las Vegas! Will the hikari's find them before the three spirits destroy the city?

**Chapter 1**

Yugi Motou, a short boy of sixteen years with tri-coloured spiky hair and large violet eyes watched his other half sit on the couch and watch TV. He sighed. His yami really needed to get out of the house more. That was why he, Malik Ishtar, and Ryou Bakura came up with their wonderful plan. They would send their yamis away to Hawaii, where they could have fun and relax. Tentatively he walked into the living room,

"Hey Yami," he said uncertainly, "er… how are you?"

His other half looked at Yugi sadly. "I'm sooooo bored!" Yami whined, flinging the remote across the room. "There is absolutely nothing to do!"

Yugi grinned inside. Perfect!

"Well you're in luck, Yami, because me Ryou and Malik are sending you, Marik, and Bakura to fabulous Hawaii!" He exclaimed sounding like a TV commercial.

"WHAT!"

Yugi winced as his Yami jumped off the couch, staring at him with wide rudy-red eyes. Yami was definetly taking this harder than expected. "Yugi! Do you honestly wish me dead! They'll kill me! They'll feed me to the sharks!" The dark spirit was nearly hysterical, groveling on his knees in front of Yugi.

Suddenly, a flash of light from the doorway startled the two. When they looked up, they saw Ryou Bakura, a white-haired boy and his darker counterpart, Bakura leaning against the doorframe, the latter of which holding a camera in his hands. Yami stared in horror and shock at the other dark spirit before launching himself at the tomb robber. Ryou looked at the two yami's fighting with a raised eyebrow. He slowly turned to Yugi, "I take it that he didn't take the news well?"

Yugi nodded vigorously, "Oh yeah."

Yami was still clutching to Yugi when they were at the airport. He watched the other two yami's whispering to each other and often shooting sinister glances at him. He whimpered like a wounded dog and tried to hide behind Yugi. The shorter boy rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed and embarrassed by his yami's behaviour.

"Yami! Will you get off! People are staring!" He nodded to the passerby's who were all staring and pointing at Yami.

The ancient Pharaoh immediately straightened up, but still refused to be near the other two.

"Yugi, how can you do this to me?" He whispered at his hikari. "They'll kill me. Please just let me stay!"

Yugi shook his head. "No Yami. You need to spend more time with people your age."

The pharaoh whimpered again but was dragged over to the others by his frustirated hikari. Ryou was giving the yami's their boarding passes,

"Okay, your gate is number 15 over there," he pointed in the direction of a large crowd of people. "are you guys even listening?" He asked in exasperation. Yami was still clinging to Yugi, Bakura was stealing stuff from Malik's pocket and Marik was practicing his diabolical evil laugh. So that was a no.

He rolled his eyes and shoved the boarding passes into the yamis' hands. "Just go."

They said goodbye to their yamis, Yugi desperately trying to pry a sobbing and clingy Yami off, while Malik and Marik were taking turns punching each other goodbye.

"Bye guys!" Ryou called after the retreating backs of their darker halves.

Malik turned to the other two. "Do you think they'll destroy the hotel?"

Ryou shrugged, "Probably."

Yugi nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

Meanwhile…

"Sooooo which gate to we go to again?" Yami asked, finally over his little bout of hysteria. Marik shrugged carelessly.

"Be damned if I know." In front of them, Bakura growled angrily, leading the way to some gate where lots of people were going in to.

"Tomb Thief, do you know where you're leading us?" Yami asked uncertainly.

"No. But I'm smart, unlike you." He said, smirking at Yami. "Hawaii is popular and lots of people go there, so this must be the gate to Hawaii."

Marik shrugged again, and followed Bakura eagerly to the gate. Yami then realised that he was left alone and started chasing the other two yamis calling out,

"Hey guys! Wait for me!"

Soon the three spirits were comfortably seated in the plane….

"Hey! Marik! Stop breathing on me!"

"But I wanna see how high up we are!"

"Idiot, we haven't even taken off yet!"

"Pharaoh, take your damned elbow out of my eye!"

"I would if Marik would stop trying to rape me."

"Puh-leese, you wish."

"Hey, uh, buddy, can you stop poking my leg with your finger?"

"That's no finger…"

"EWWWWW!"

"Will you PLEASE stop drooling on my clothes!"

"Sorry."

The airplane seats were highly uncomfortable, and Yami Bakura and Marik were squished together, far too close for comfort.

"As soon as I get off this plane, and get the feeling back in my legs, I'm sooooo suing!" Yami moaned, trying to breathe.

Marik grunted in responce, "How far is it to Hawaii again?"

The man in the seat in front of them turned around. "This plane isn't going to Hawaii, boys."

The three looked up at him, confused, "Then where is going?" Yami dared to ask.

The plane that was flying over the Pacific Ocean suddenly shuddered as a terrified

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHH!" filled the air.

A/N: soooo? What d'ja think? I know this is a little short, but I'm kinda in a rush to post this so yeah…

Anyway, review and receive candy and brownies! (and broccoli and cauliflower if you flame)

See ya later,

DAR


	2. Chapter 2

**Viva Las Vegas!**

**By dark-angel-rising**

**REVIEWS!**

**Alucardlordofvampires – **I hate them that's why. Yeah, I don't think the first chapter was that funny, but the next ones will be for sure.

**Satra – **Thanks, more candy! Sorry, kinda hyper.

**wishwryter – **Was it really? I think just the part on the plane was hilarious but that's it really….

Anyway, Welcome to another installment of…

**Viva Las Vegas!**

Chapter 2 

Yami, Bakura, and Marik got off the plane, still in shock. Just their luck, they get sent to Hawaii, they end up in Las Vegas. Yami turned to Bakura,

"I blame you for this. You took us to the wrong gate."

Bakura growled snapping back, "Well if you would have been listening when Ryou was talking, then we would have gotten to the right gate."

Yami's eyes flashed furiously, "I was busy saying good-bye to my aibou, you insensetive turd!" Next to him, Marik giggled, "More like you were crying for him not to leave you with us."

"That hurts our feelings you know." Bakura said, pretending to look hurt, and trying to hold back a fake sob. Yami snorted,

"You two don't have feelings."

"That's it, when we find a hotel, you sleep on the floor!" Bakura snapped, twapping Yami on the back of the head. However, the spiky-haired spirit grinned,

"No, because I'm the one that has the money." He then frowned, "Bakura, you stole the money didn't you?" the only response he got was a cheeky grin.

"Ohhhh! Let's stay at that one!" Marik cried, pointing to a hotel shaped like a pyramid. Bakura and Yami quickly agreed, seeing as they were drawn to everything Egyptian.

As soon as they entered, Yami ran over to the nearest employee and began speaking in Egyptian really fast. The poor man slowly backed away, looking as if Yami was a phsycopath. Bakura rolled his eyes and shut the Pharaoh up. They arrived at the Front Desk, Bakura and Marik still looking at the decorations in interest, Bakura examining a coffin lid while Marik reading the hieroglyphs on the walls.  
"Yeah, can we have one room?" Yami asked, sliding the credit card that Bakura gave him across the counter. He frowned, wasn't that Kaiba's card?  
"How many nights, sir?" The lady behind the counter asked, taking the card. Yami shrugged, "Dunno, until we leave." Behind him, Marik cried out in outrage, "The hieroglyphs say that I'm a faggot with bad nose hair!" He sighed in embarrassment. "How 'bout we pay you when we leave?" He asked, desperate to get to their room. The woman, whose name tag said 'Pam' looked over at Yami's companions and nodded, giving him a two card keys and the number of their room.  
Growling in frustiration, Yami grabbed Marik and Bakura and walked to their room, followed by the dude with the baggage cart and their bags.  
The three spirits sat in their hotel room, Yami reading the information booklet, Bakura watching TV, and Marik probably doing something illegal in the closet. "Hey, what are we going to do now?" He called out, his voice muffled by their clothes.  
Bakura turned off the TV, a psyco glint in his eye. "Let's go gamble!" He cried, grabbing Kaiba's credit card. Yami, looked at him, disapprovingly.  
"I don't think you should be using his credit card so much, we might get in trouble."  
Bakura snorted, "Baka Pharaoh, this is Kaiba we're talking about here, he probably doesn't even know it's gone. So either one of you going down to the casino with me?" Marik immediately jumped out of the closet grinning. "I'm coming!"  
Yami just shook his head. You two are going to get in sooo much trouble. I'm just going to sit here and watch TV. A documentary on cats is on in a couple of minutes."  
Bakura rolled his eyes, muttering, "Baka Pharaoh." Before turning around and leaving, Marik skipping after him. Yami sighed and turned on the TV, why did he get the feeling one of them was going to get arrested?

Bakura and Marik came back several hours later, two hundred dollars richer, and Kaiba a thousand dollars poorer. Yami was sitting on one of the two beds, watching TV and eating a salad.  
"Hey Pharaoh, eat this, niether one of us got arrested! HA!" Marik said, doing a disturbing victory dance and then running away to hide in his closet. Yami rolled his eyes and continued watching the documentary with mild interest. Bakura, for once, didn't have a scathing comment for Yami and called the kitchen, wanting a stake.  
"Yeah, and when I say rare, I mean I want it to moo when I poke it with a fork." He said into the phone.  
"Yes sir," the person taking their order down said, with a hint of disgust in his voice. "Anything else?"  
"Yeah, I want the stake with a side of creampuffs and beer." Bakura said, "Room 164."  
"Yes sir."  
He hung up the phone before stealing the remote from Yami and switching the TV to his cartoons. Yami tried half-heardedly to steal the remote back but soon gave up and started reading a magazine while Bakura watched TV.

* * *

It was around one in the morning when Bakura and Marik decided to fall asleep, but they were faced with a dilhemma as Yami had already taken one bed. So…

"Ra damn it!" Marik whispered furiously, pushing with all his might. "For a guy as short as him, he's fucking heavy!" He strained to move the Pharaoh off the bed, which was proving to be more difficult than first expected. In his own bed, Bakura shrugged, "It's that puzzle. The thing weighs more than he does." Still in his bed, Yami groaned in his sleep and grabbed onto one of the bars on his headboard. Marik put all of his weight in it, but to no avail. Defeated, he lay down on a small portion of the bed, daring Bakura to laugh. The white-haired spirit did so happily, before finally turning the lights off and going to sleep.

Bakura was the first to wake up and when he looked over at Yami and Marik he grinned wickedly, taking out a camera. This was priceless for blackmail.  
The flash woke Marik up who, when he rubbed his eyes, noticed the new appendage he had gotten over the night. Yami. Marik gasped and pushed him away, "Argh! Bakura, this is NOT was it looks like!"  
Bakura just shook his head in disgust, "Anything that moves, right, Tomb Keeper?"

* * *

A/N Well, again, a fairly short chapter, but still, something is better than nothing right?

Okay, just for the record, I have absolutely no idea what the inside of Luxor looks like since I've only been there once when I was like, seven or something. So if the inside looks different than in this story, don't blame me, blame my crappy long-term memory.

The last paragraph does not belong to me, It belongs to kibble-bits, (Alyssa) who decided to write me her review in class and get me in trouble, but I have to admit, I like that part.

Anyway, review my dear readers and since I feel nice today, the next chappie will be dedicated to the first person to review this one! Extra brownie points for suggestions of what should happen next!

Always and forever, (until I die or get a life)

DAR


	3. Chapter 3

**Viva Las Vegas!**

**By dark-angel-rising**

**REVIEWS!**

**Alucardlordofvampires – **It honestly isnt, I was just reading Dreams of Power by Her Sweetness. I think I broke a rib trying to stay quiet. Thanks for the review, hope you like this chappie!

**Meowzy-chan – **Ohhhh! I love your stories! Hehe, thanks for reviewing!

**Angela – **Well, sorry to say that you're not the first reviewer, but, I'll be nice and give you a cookie because you seem like you're about to have a nervous breakdown. JK. Anyway, I really like this story too, but unless I get some more ideas, I may abandon it unintentionally.

**Yugi's Light Keeps Me Pure** – Yeah, but I've been there only once a long time ago, so I just made stuff up. You can't know what's in the closet, but that will be revealed sometime in this story. Anyways, thankies for the review!

**random critic** – Nah, he only had time to grab the one, otherwise, I'd have one too… hehe…

So sorry about the wait, Sorin escaped and Shah had a bad case of Andersitis, (hahahaha) but he's better now and Sorin is back.  
Sorin: She added another padlock to this cage, I cant see the door properly now. Sniff.  
DAR: Shut it, you.

On to….

**Chapter 3 of Viva Las Vegas!**

"Hey, uh, Bakura?"  
"Yeeeees?"  
"Will you really let anyone see those pictures?"  
"Yeeees."  
"Dammit."

"It's your fault you decided to sleep on that bed, I told you to sleep opn the couch!" Bakura said, turning the TV off and looking at Marik. The blonde Egyptian looked scandalized. "Unlike you, Tomb Thief, _I _need my beauty sleep! I can hardly get _that_ on a couch!" He said in a huff. Bakura rolled his eyes. They were left alone in the hotel room while Yami went to see the rest of the hotel. Bakura had refused to come as he complained that it was hotter than in Egypt outside, and Marik said something about the closet.

Sudden hissing was heard from the closet and Marik all but bolted to the closed door, sliding inside. Bakura decided that it was best not to ask what it was that the other spirit was doing in there. He took bite out of his breakfast, which to his disgust was eggs. He hated eggs. Yami just told him to order the cheapest thing he could find on the _breakfast_ menu. It was scrambled eggs. If there was enything he hated more than eggs it was scrambled eggs. To top it all off, these were really runny. Eww. He shuddered and spit the half-chewed food out the window, where it probably fell on an innocent passerby's head. He snickered sadistically. He could get used to this.

* * *

Marik left the hotel room, bored and in desperate need of a drink and some gambling. He wanted Bakura to come with him, but the latter was watching Ocean's 11 and scribbling furiously in a notebook. After the movie ended, the white haired spirit grinned evilly and went down stairs to look for the casino cages.

He decided to take a quick detour at a nearly empty bar and saw Marik there, the other spirit obviously drunk as he tried to order another beer. He got angry when the bartender refused, slurring, "A'e you sayin' tha' I can' get a drink cause I don' look old enou-sh!"  
The bartender shook his head, "No it's because you're too drunk to tell the difference between beer and piss."  
"A'e you insultin' meesh?" Marik asked, standing up shakily and trying to glare at the bartender, and failing miserably. The bartender shook his head again.  
"No.""Oh." Marik then noticed some guys sitting at the other end of the table, laughing at him. Growling, he stalked over. "A'e yoush laughin' at meesh?" The leader of the group nodded, grinning at the entoxicated Egyptian. "Yes."

"Ohh, you'e so gonna geth it!" Marik tried to punch the dude in the face, but ended up being a whole foot short and loosing his balance.

Part of Bakura wanted to help him up, but the other part told im that what would happen next would be very funny. And it was.

Marik crashed into one of the seated guys. The man put a hand on Marik shoulder to steady himself. Marik, now being drunk _and _angry pushed the guys off. "Le'sh go of meesh." He snarled, trying to punch the leader again. This time however, he hit. The man yowled in pain and tackled Marik, followed by the other guys. An anime dust cloud appeared, out of which hands and arms were sticking out in odd directions. Suddenly there was a cry of pain and a furious, "You little twerp! You just bit by leg!" This was followed by incoherent shouts and cursing. The dust cloud settled, and Marik was sitting victoriously on top of the pile of guys, holding his Millennium Rod over his head.  
"Haha yoush loose's I with!" He shouted, hitting the leader over the head with the rod for good measure. Top seal his victory, he jumped up on the table and started doing a rather disturbing victory dance. He was about half-way through it when the police officers came.

* * *

Bakura and Yami were sitting in the room, both eating their dinners.  
"So, Marik got arrested, huh?" Yami asked, taking a bite out of his pasta dish. Across from him, Bakura nodded, chewing contentedly on his raw steak, blood dripping out of his mouth and onto his plate. "Yeah." Yami stayed silent for a moment, thinking. "Do you think he's someone's bitch yet?" He finally asked.  
Bakura nodded immediately. Yeah… probably… he has such pretty eyes…"  
Yami nodded in agreement and they turned their attention back to their food.

Meanwhile…

The guard poked Marik, wondering if the guy was dead or alive. Just then the prone figure groaned, "Five mo' minush, mommy."  
The guard had a sweatdrop the size of Texas hanging off his head.

* * *

Author's Note –

Again, so sorry about the long wait, but I really had no ideas for this chappie, that's why I'll give extra brownie points to all those who send me ideas for the next chapter.

Oh, and I'll dedicate the chappie to my the person who reviews first along with other great prizes.

Hehe…

Anyway, uh, peace out,

DAR


	4. Chapter 4

**Viva Las Vegas!**

**By dark-angel-rising**

**REVIEWS!**

**Halo of Chaos** – I do too! Yeah, it never fails to scare the waiters into being extra nice to me. hehe.

**ladyvella42 – **Yah, do you honestly expect them to be using their own credic cards? Heh, it's nice knowing rich people…

I'm going there during fourth of July, so I'm gonna see what the inside really looks like. Ohh, I just read your other review! You're a GENIUS! Thank you sooo friggin' much! Oh! And I freakin' love Ocean's 11! It's an awesome movie. (The Italian Job is pretty good too.)

**Anime Lover Angel – **Those are really good ideas, I'll really try and squeeze them in. Bakura being saved by Yami is hilarious! I can see it now…

**Alucardlordofvampires – **Huh? Sorry, having a really blond day. Meh. Please explain. Oh, and here's the next chappie!

**Meowzy-chan** – I can sooo see that happening… HAHAHHAHAH! Yeah, definetly putting that in.

**Yugi's Light Keeps Me Pure – **Nah, they confiscated it. But Marik doesn't know that yet.

**This chapter is dedicated to Halo of Chaos for reviewing first! Extra brownie points to ladyvella42, Anime Lover Angel, and Meowzy-chan for the great ideas! You guys all rock! Oh, and extra brownie points to ladyvella42 for helping me out with the lines!**

**

* * *

**

**Anyway…  
On to chapter 4 of Viva Las Vegas!  
****Chapter 4**

Yami woke up the next morning in a great mood and ready to find adventure.  
"Bakura, you should go and get Marik out of jail, that closet has been shaking a lot lately." He said to the white-haired spirit, who rolled his eyes.  
"If you want that to stop, maybe you should go in there."  
Yami shook his head. "Hell no, I'm not going in there." Bakura rolled his eyes, muttering something along the lines of 'baka wimpy pharaoh' and left. Yami sighed sadly and too left, deciding to go to one of the nearby hotels called New York New York. He paid the admission fee with **his own** money and got on the ride. As it started, he felt his stomach give an unpleasant lurch. He remembered once in Egypt when he was young and tried to ride Osiris (1) and the results were definetly not pretty.  
Well, it was too late to get off now.  
The roller coaster went through spins and turns and Yami was quickly turning very, very green. People around him were screaming in delight or in terror and the only thing that Yami was thinking about was  
'Make it stop. Make…it… stop…'  
Finally, the ride was over, Yami got off with as much dignity as possible, then barfed all over some poor lady's shoes. 'Ugh,' he thought vomiting more 'here come those pancakes –' He finally managed to get away, though his breath smelled horrible. He was going back to their hotel room when he ran into Bakura.  
"Tomb Robber, what are you doing?"  
Bakura cringed, waving his hand across his nose. "Ugh, Pharaoh, havent you ever heard of tic-tacs?" Yami rolled his eyes.  
"I threw up. What are you doing?"  
"I'm going to go and find a Pinch." Yami raised his eyes.  
"A Pinch?"  
"See, when a nuclear weapon detonates it unleashes an electromagnetic pulse which shuts down any power source within its blast radius. Now that tends not to matter in most cases because a nuclear weapon usually destroys everything you might need power for anyway. A pinch creates a similar electromagnetic pulse, but without the fuss of mass destruction and death. So instead of Hiroshima, you'd be getting the seventeenth century." When he finished rattling off the surprisingly smart sounding sentence, Yami's eyes were _very_ wide. He had no idea that the Tomb Robber could use words bigger than 'gimme' let alone 'electromagnetic.'  
"Ooookay, why do you need a Pinch?"  
Bakura smiled proudly, "I'm gonna rob me a casino." With that he walked away, head held high and hair blinding everyone within a ten-meter radius. Yami shook his head sadly, wondering if he should try and stop the evil maniac, or evacuate the city. He decided to take a shower first though, he really stank.

* * *

When he arrived back at the hotel room, he saw a very strange sight. Lying on his bed, chewing up the sheets was a small lion cub. It pounced off the bed and came over to him. He would have screamed if he wasn't just so damn surprised. 'When did we get a lion?' He thought to himself as the small (soon to be large) feline purred and rubbed agaist him legs. He bent down and looked at the leather collar the cub was wearing. On the little I.D. tag was typed,

Koona

Roy Uwe Ludwig Horn

This was scratched out with 'Stilleto, Yami Marik Ishtar.'

The pharaoh nearly blew up. Marik stole some guys lion!

'Wait, that name sounds familiar… Holy crappin' Ra! Marik stole those magicians lion!' The lion meanwhile, found Yami's shoe a lovely chew toy, and was happily gnawing away at the leather. Yami shrieked.  
"Get away from that! Those cost me a fortune! I had to steal some money from Yugi!"  
"Well well well, we now know that the Pharaoh isn't flawless." Said a cold voice behind him. He whirled around and saw Bakura leaning aganst the wall casually.  
"What's with the lion, Pharaoh?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the once dignified and calm spiky-haired ex-ruler who was currently jumping around trying the get the lion off his shoe.  
"Marik… stole… it…" Yami gasped, as he bunny-hopped around the room. Bakura laughed. Yami glared.  
"So what are you going to do with it?" Bakura asked.  
"Take it back."  
"And how pray tell are you going to explain how you got the lion?"  
Yami shrugged. "I don't know. Think of something." Bakura laughed again, holding his sides tightly. "You just go and do that, I've got evil plans to make."

* * *

"Hello, can I see Mr. Ew- um… Mr. Uwe Ludz - Mr… er.. can I go see Roy, please?" Yami asked the huge security guard, feeling extremely short compared to this dude.  
"Why do you need to see him?"  
"Um…I found his lion." Yami stuttered. Ra, this guy was making him feel really nervous. The security dude nodded. "Yeah, go ahead."

Yami entered a large room where there were many plants and in the middle of the room there was a large white sofa on which two guys and a tiger were reclining on. One of them straightened up. "Yes?" He asked in a German accent. "Can vee help you young man?" Yami boiled inside. He absolutely hated it when people called him 'young man' or 'little boy.' He was freakin' older than them by five freakin' millenia!  
"First of all, I'm not a young man! Second of all, here's your lion. Third of all, you guys owe me new leather shoes!" He cried, pointing at his chewed up boots. He wanted to cry.  
One of the guys ran up to the lion and hugged it tightly.  
"Ohhh! Koona! Vee found you! Oh you're such a pretty girl! Yes you are! Yes you are!" Inside, the lion was seething. 'For the love of mercy! I'm a GUY! You wierdo! I'm a GUY! Notice this stuff growing around my neck, it's called a FREAKIN' MANE! Are you deaf or something! The vet told you a long time ago! I'M A GUY! AND MY NAME IS NOT FREAKIN' KOONA! IT'S HERBERT! Get it straight!' He jumped unexpectedly and mauled Roy. Roy died. Siegfried looked down at his dead partner, still sipping his strawberry margarita. Yami tried to offer his condolences over Roy's unexpected death. "I'm sorry about your friend Mr. Siegfried…" The older man waved his hand dismissively. "Never mind. He was cramping my style anyway. "Good job Susie!" He said, petting the lion cub. The poor creature sighed in defeat.

'Whenever I get rid of one moron, another one takes his place. Urgh, I think I'm gonna go see if I can drown myself in the dolphin pool…" With that, 'Susie' left, never seen again for the rest of the night.

"Now, how did you find Susie?" Siegfried asked, turning to Yami. The latter gulped. Time to tell the truth.  
"My friend has a habit of stealing stuff and he stole your lion."  
Siegfried smiled warmly. "Thank you for telling me. Now sit still while I call the cops."  
"What!"  
"You are the friend of a person who stole my lion. You have to pay the consequences." Yami shook his head. "That makes absolutely no sense!" Siegfried sighed.  
"Not much does, little boy." Yami nearly screamed.  
"I am a freakin' Pharaoh! You can't send me to jail! Dark Magician! ATTACK!" Immedieately, Yami's faithful Dark Magician appeared, and attacked with his Dark Magic Attack. The attack barely singed Siegfried, but he jumped about five feet in the air, screamed like a five year-old girl, and ran away, still trying to take another sip of his margarita. Yami sweatdropped, and quicky snuck out, nearly running back to his hotel.

* * *

Bakura looked with pride at the Pinch. He had stolen it from some lab, and he had never felt more proud of his thieving skills. The damned thing weighed like, half-a-ton. Yami care rushing in, huffing and puffing and moving as fast as his skinny little legs could carry him. Bakura looked up… erm… down… urgh, whatever at him. "Where's the lion?" Yami, after regaining his breath quickly explained to Bakura what happened and promptly fell down on the floor. Bakura rolled his eyes. Wussy Pharaoh.

Yami was now sitting on his bed, watching as Bakura fiddled around with the Pinch. He sighed. He hated being such a kill-joy. Believe it or not, he was the one behind all the pranks back when he was little in the palace. Hehe… some dude with evil eyes always got blamed for it. His name was Akuna- yeah, Akunadin. Wait, wasn't that the guy that… Oh, THAT was why Zork hated him. Ah. Yeah, this would explain why he burned up Yami's 'welcome to this world' basket. Such a shame. There were doughnuts and mini-muffins in there.  
Suddenly an idea came to him. "Hey Bakura. Can I help?" The white-haired tomb thief nearly fainted from shock. "You? Want to help me? What have you been smoking, Pharaoh, and can I have some?" Yami raised an eyebrow at the other spirit before replying, "I'm sick and tired of being such a damn goody-goody! Let me help steal some money!" Bakura shrugged. "Sure." I need you to tow this out to the parking lot, and when I give you the signal, I want you to press this little button. Okay?" Yami nodded.  
"How are you going to give me the signal?" Bakura threw him a walkie-talkie. Yami's eyes widened. "Did you steal this?"  
Bakura made a face. "No, I bought them with Kaiba's credit card." Yami smiled. "They're snazzy." The King of Thieves sighed. Yes, the Pharaoh was insane without his shrimp hikari. Mmmm… shrimp…. Mmm…..

* * *

Everything was set, the plan was infallible. Yami would press the button, and the Pinch, (plus some Shadow Magic) would blackout the entire city for thirty minutes. Bakura would run to the vault, grab the money, send it to a particular place in the Shadow Realm. Return to the hotel room, come back to the Shadow Realm, grab the money, and then laugh like a kleptomaniac and throw said money around happily. Yes, the plan was perfect.

Yami was standing in the parking lot, Pinch and walkie-talkie ready, and waiting for Bakura to tell him to start. Yami was counting how many pieces of rock there were on the concrete when something occurred to him. He was scared of the dark. He should have brough those glow sticks.  
"Pharaoh, I'm ready. Push the button." Bakura whispered over the walkie-talkie. "Pharaoh?" He heard Yami stutter. "I'm scared of the dark, Bakura."  
The white-haired spirit wanted to tear his hair out. Which would have been quite a shame seeing how pretty his hair is. "Pharaoh, this is not the time for you to lose your mind completely! Now push the damned button! Before I'll send you to the Shadow Realm where there's no light at all! BWUAHAHAHA!" Yami shivered in fear and squeaked, "O-o-okay." He huddled up in a little spoiky-topped ball and pressed the little button. I a second, all of Las Vegas went black.

Bakura smiled and ran inside the casino cages, seeing absolutly everything in the dark. He finally made it to the vault, grabbed fist fulls of money (not before doing his trademark 'I'm-so-happy-I'm-stealing-tons-of-money' dance. Quickly sending everything to the Shadow Realm, he was about to run back to his hotel room when all of the lights came back on.

The newly-re-lighted Las Vegas heard a furious scream ring though the air,

"DAMN YOU TO HELL PHARAOH!"

* * *

Author's Note-

Well I'm sorry it took so long, but you gotta admit it was worth it! More than 2000 words! Woo Hoo! I think I kinda rushed the ending. Whoops. Tell me what you think of it though!

(1) I meant Slifer the sky dragon, in some fics people call him slifer, and in some Osiris, so I just chose that one.

Um that's about it… the first to review gets the next chappie dedicated to them, and ya guys know how much I love ideas and suggestions! So review! REVIEW!

DAR


	5. Chapter 5

**Viva Las Vegas!**

By dark-angel-rising 

**REVIEWS!**

**Satra – **Here ya go, next chappie with extra cheese! (Unless you don't like cheese.)

**AnimeLoverAngel – **I really wanted to do your idea for this chapter, but I just kept hitting writing blocks! WAH! Don't worry, I'm definetly putting that in!

**Meowzy-chan – **I'm afraid it didn't make much sense to me either, but I think it's because like, Akunadin created Zork or something….  
NO! I would never let Bakura go to jail! He's the Thief King! ….Well, maybe….

**ladyvella42 – **Yeah, me too. Nah, only one of them will go to jail. Hehe… guess who? Enjoy this chapter!

**chibisweetheart – **Ofcourse the hikari's will go look for them, but not after I have my fun!

**MysticDragon1691** – Thanks! Here's the next chappie! 

**Yugi's Light Keeps Me Pure** – Thankies! Well, maybe not a fighter jet, but do you think a car would work fine? Would be less comfortable… and you know how much I love to torture them!

**drgn prncss – **ARGH! Keep the fish away from me! Here the next chapter, put the fish down slowly…

**pointe master** – Yeah, I've always wondered how the architects of the Luxor did that. It's soooo cool though, the elevator can go horizontally! That's awesome!

**Hanyou101** – Oh, I hate when that happens! That's why I write all my ideas down now. Anyway, thankies, and here's the next chapter!

Woa, so many reviews! Anyway…  
Thanks to all who reviewed and sent ideas! You guys all rock! This chapter is dedicated to Satra for being the first reviewer! Have a plushie! 

**On to the next installment of….**

**Viva Las Vegas!**

**Chapter 5**

To say that Bakura was really pissed off was an understatement. The Pharaoh was supposed to tell him when he was running out of time so he could move faster, but that idiot was too busy lying in the parking lot in a fetal position having an episode. Baka Pharaoh.  
Somehow, Bakura had been able to sneak past the guards and out of the hotel, the money safe in the shadow realm. He hadn'd seen the pharaoh for the rest of the night, and as he grew angrier and angrier.

He wandered down to the seedier part of Las Vegas, his interest peaking at a store that sold weapons. Chuckling maniacally he walked in.

He was pleasantly surprised when he was sold a gun in about ten minutes. Oh yes, he was gonna have lotsa fun with this. Grinning sadistically he trotted out of the store, ready for a good, old-fashioned killing spree.

First he went to the nearby Quickie-Mart to buy himself a beer, in order to think clearer.

"I.D. Sir?" The clerk asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"Right here." Bakura replied, grinning like a maniac and pulling out his gun. BANG!

* * *

Bakura was officially feeling better. He had so far shot four people, the annoying clerk, the guy who thought he was a hooker, the creepy looking hobo that reminded Bakura of a plucked chicken, the the lady that was annoying him, trying to get him to buy a program or something. Yes… life was good.

Meanwhile…

"Hey Yugi, how come the Yamis havent called us yet?" Ryou asked from his seat on the couch. The short duelist shrugged, spooning more ice-cream into his mouth.

"Dunno. Maybe they forgot our number or something." He swallowed the ice-cream, savoring the sweet cold taste. "Or maybe they're just having too much fun."

Ryou snorted lightly.

Back in Vegas…

"BWUAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bakura laughed, erm, screamed loudly, standing on top of Ceasars Palace Hotel, gun in hand, the Millenium Ring flashing brightly in the dark sky.  
"Fear me, Las Vegas! By the time my wimpy hikari finds me, this city will be nothing but dust! BWUAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHA!"

He smiled creepily as he climbed off the roof and ran off into the night. This was officially the best vacation ever.

* * *

I'm soo sorry I didn't update sooner! This chapter was short! IM SORRY! I got this huge writers block, and when I finally got past it, I was planning to have the CSI team chase around after Bakura, but I kept getting stuck! It was horrible!

Anyway, I still wanna write this idea, so if anyone wants to help me with it, it would me greatly appreciated!

Always and forever,

DAR


	6. Chapter 6

**Viva Las Vegas!**

**By dark-angel-rising**

**AnimeLoverAngel** – I think this a new record! An update and the first review in just a few hours! I'm so happy! I'll really try to update more regularly.

**ladyvella42** – Wow… I mean Wow. Are you okay?  
Don't worry, there will be plenty more of Bakura-sama going crazy soon.

**PrepMassacre** – You kick ass! Enjoy dis chappie!

**Meowzy-chan – **Thankies. I know, I'll try and make them longer.

**MysticDragon1691 – **I'm glad I'm not loosing my touch.

**darkkittyinbigtrouble** – Oh my god oh my god oh my god! Woah, okay, episode over. I frickin' love your stories! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Well, lets get this show on the road. Oh yeah, this chapter is all about the hikaris! Yay! -! Puts up lifesize Ryou poster. **

**THIS IS IMPORTANT! **

Baka – with the hikaris

_**Baka – with the yamis**_

It had been almost a week, and the hikaris were now absolutely positive something was wrong. All the signs were there. Yami had not called Yugi at all, though he normally did at least three times a day, Marik hadnt called Malik asking how the toilet works again, and Ryou found Bakuras anti-phychotic pills stuffed into the lining of a throw pillow. Something was terribly wrong. Like the earth splitting open and all the demons of hell coming out and wreaking havoc and destruction wrong.

This time of darkness and confusion brought the hikaris closer together. Now they spent their free time at Ryou's house watching the news and hoping that their yami's didn't do anything stupid.

"Where could they be?" Asked Yugi, wringing his hands and holding a cold compress to his head. Ryou came out of the kitchen and handed the smaller boy a valium and a glass of cool water.

"I don't know, but wherever they are, I'm sure they're not in too much trouble. They're quite resourceful you know."

**_"Almost there…" Marik grunted, scooping out more dirt from the hole that he made. Suddenly, a loud crack sounded through the cell. "NOOOOOOO!" the dark spirit cried, clutching to the broken plastic spork, hugging it tightly. "Good bye, my friend," He whispered, gently placing it in the thrash can. "Rest in peace."_**

"I'm more worried about Yami." Yugi said, taking the compress off. "He's so defenceless! I bet that Marik and Bakura have tortured him senseless. Did you know that I have to tell him a bedtime story, sing a lullaby, and check in the closet, and under the bed for monsters before his can fall asleep?"

"_**There's no place like home… there's no place like home… there's no place like home… DAMMIT! This doesn't work! I just wanna go home!" Yami cried, curling up in a fetal position again.**_

"_**I'm so tired… And I'm so hungry… And sooo cold… And I want Yugi to tell me about the sexy powerful pharaoh… that's my favorite story… when I grow up, I wanna be just like him." **_

Ryou scowled. "Bakura wouldn't do that! He's very kind when he doesn't think anyone is looking. I saw him once getting a cat out of a tree. And did you know that he has a diary? He writes in in everyday.

_**DeaR DiaRY,**_

_**IvE NeVEr hAd sO muCh fUN iN a lOnG tiMe. I kiLLEd FiVE pplE TodaY AlReAdY! ThiS iS THE BEsT vaCatioN eVer!**_

_**BakUra**_

_**p.S. I wiSh There weRe mORe caTs iN VegAs. ThaT One TimE I mAde cAt sTEw For rYOU wAs niCE, And He rEaLLy LikED iT.**_

"Well what about Marik? I mean, he's like a little kid. When he first came around, I had to dress him and change his diapers. I cant just forget about him! He's my baby!" Malik said, pulling out his wallet and starting to look through all the pictures of Marik. In over-sized baby clothes, one of him looking through Rishid's Playboy with a really confused look on his face, one of him holding the Millenium Rod over his head and grinning maniacally(sp?)…

Malik smiled fondly, hugging the pictures.

**_"I want my mommy. I want my mommy. I want my mommy. I want my mommy…" Marik kept whimpering over and over curled up in a corner rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. The security guard, who was quite bored came up to the cell._**

"_**Do you miss your mother?" He asked. Marik nodded in response, then got up and pulled out his wallet. **_

"_**There's Mommy!" He exclaimed, showing the security guard a picture of Ishizu, Rishid, Malik and himself. **_

"_**That's your mother? She looks so young! Is the tall man your father? " He said, pointing to Ishizu and Rishid. Marik made a face. "Ishizu? No she's not my mommy! She probably is someones Mommy though, that slut-bag… And Rishid isnt my daddy. I don't have a daddy. Rishid is just my servant. He used to be my slave, but then the government guys came over and told me that forcing him to wash all my dirty underwear and making him wrap himself in aluminium foil so I can watch tv better was bad so I cant do that anymore But I bet he's isn't anyones daddy. Girls dont like the tatoo an his face. No, see, that's my mommy!" He pointed to Malik, smiling childishly.**_

_**The security guard (who was quite overweight) passed out in the floor.**_

Malik sighed sadly, as Yugi and Ryou both hugged him gently. "I just hope that where ever he is, he's alright." He whispered softly

* * *

**I was inspired to write today. Actually I wrote this all in like, an hour. Anywaysies, please review! Oh yeah, and I dont have anything against Ishizu, in fact she's one of my favorite characters, just I really wanted Marik to say that.**

**DAR**


	7. Chapter 7

**Viva Las Vegas!**

**By dark-angel-rising**

**REVIEWS!**

**YAY! So many!**

**AnimeLoverAngel** – I could totally see that happening though! Besides, he acts like the biggest baby!

**ladyvella42** – Well, you know what they say! Classics are by far the best! Uh, who says that again? Anyway, to your demand, the readers shall get more! strikes weird pose ………. WTF! I don't get it! WAAAHH! Im so stupid! Sorry. Extremely moody.

**Yugi's Light Keeps Me Pure** – Oh you flatter me! I was kind of stuck on what I should write, and then I had the brilliant idea to have the hikaris in for a chapter! I'm really pleased with how this chapter turned out.

**Dragonlupine** - crying rivers from all the praise thank you so much! I love it when people praise me. I'm reading this book that shows the negative side of the zodiac, and it says that I'm an ego-maniac with a me-complex the size of Texas. Its so true, its sad. Thank you once again!

**Calli Maxwell** – Really? The diary was not that long… whatever, as long as people read my stories, Im thoroughly happy… though I'd feel better if I had some money…

**MysticDragon1691** – I love scaring parents! Its my favorite past-time ever! Thanks for reviewing! Don't scare your mom too much though, she might send you to the psycho ward. And the nurses there are mean! But you get to eat mac and cheese! But the nurses are still really mean.

**Meowzy-chan** – I'm so happy you liked it! I really wanted to write Rishid in this chapter because I totally forgot about him! Anyway, thanks so much for the review!

**PrepMassacre** – I love making Marik sound like a little kid! It's so fun!

**Hanyou101** – Wow, these are really great ideas! Hmm… should Marik poke the guard or get the keys…? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What kind of question is that! wipes away tear no really?

**Darka-Chan** – oh, but that would be giving away the ending! Tehe… by the way, I love your stories!

**silvana del valle** – Stop stop, you're making me blush!

The inspiration to write today hit me like the brick that hit me today.

CHAPTER 7 OF VIVA LAS VEGAS!

Bakura sighed, before polishing off the last of the six pack. Now that that was out of his system, he decided to go do something productive. For once.

Humming the Mission Impossible theme, he landed stealthily outside the jail and began his thorough search for his occasional partner in crime. Using his uber-awesome powers of Yami-ness he found Marik's cell and peeked in. The sight made him sweatdrop. Lying outside the cell, within an arm's reach was a fat security guard, obviously uncoscious, and hanging off his belt in a particularly unconcealing way was a thing of keys. Sitting by the door and oblivious to his chance at freedom, was Marik. The blonde Egyptian was happily telling the man about his mommy and how they would always go and try and prank the Pharaoh and how after that they would go to the grocery store and he would ride the mechanical horse out front until they had to leave.

"And then, if I'm good Mommy lets me throw stuff at Ishizu and go through Rishid's porn collection. He caught me once. Hehe! That was funny!"

Bakura rolled his eyes, grumbling about brainless idiots with porcupine hair and messsed up fashion sense. (AN: I kid. I love Marik's clothes. Kisa: You love his boxers too. DAR: WTF!)

"Yo Marik!" He snapped. "Get your ass off the floor and get the keys, you dumbass." Said dumbass looked up quickly and smiled absent-mindedly at Bakura.

"Oh, hey, there, Baku-chan-san-suke! Are you here to visit me? I hope you brought fruitcake, cuz I like fruitcake. Do you like fruitcake? I hope you like fruitcake, you bastard cuz if you don't I'll slice you with my spork and feed you to my pet rock." He giggled again, then began to roll on the floor, with a dumb smile on his face. Bakura sweatdropped again.

"You, are loosing it pal."

After Marik finished his little episode, he managed to follow Bakura's instructions and opened the cell door, and got outside. Once his feet touched the dirt, he screamed in a voice that probably woke someone up in Los Angeles.

"FREEDOM!" He screamed, running around in a circle. Bakura growled and grabbing the laughing and crowing psycho he ran across the grounds cursing his awful luck at knowing someone like this.

Meanwhile…

Yami was wandering the streets, following the trail of death and destruction to look for Bakura. He wasn't having very much luck. As he was walking along a particularly dark street, he felt something touch his shoulder. Squeaking like a mouse whose just been stepped on(AN: I did that once. Squeaked that is.) As he turned around, he saw a woman dressed in scanty clothes with platinum blonde hair, an obsene amount of makeup on her face, and a huge mole on her chin.

"Hey, cutie, wanna have some fun?" She asked, winking suggestively.

"Eh? EH? EEHH!" He gasped out, his eyes the sie of dinner plates. She giggled. "Aw, don't be shy…" She didn't get to finish as the former Pharaoh turned around and ran away as fast as he could.

So anyway…

Bakura was absolutely exhausted after having to lug a delirious Marik all the way back to the hotel. The Egyptian was currently crying in the closet over the loss of his precious lion. Bakura rolled his eyes as more noisy sobs, followed by the honking sound of a nose being blown sounded through the room. He was about to order dinner when the Pharaoh stumbled into the room, pale and shaking in terror. After getting his breath back, he told Bakura and Marik, (who came out of the closet)(AN: You all wish.) what happened to him. The two stared blankly at him, niether saying a word. The former Pharaoh stared incrediously at them.

"I was sexually harassed!"

* * *

Author's Note –

Bah! Painfully short, but at least I posted SOMETHING! The ending sucked too. I just couldn't get it out right. sob Since summer is coming pretty soon, I should have more time to write, provided I manage to pass Spanish and Algebra and stay out of summer school. Hehe…. -

This chapter is dedicated to Reno, of Final Fantasy: Advent Children. Why? Because he, Sephiroth, Kadaj, Vincent, and Yazoo are the coolest characters. Cloud would be too if he would just pull his head out of his ass and smile and enjoy battle once in a while.

Hmm… What else….

Oh! I'm probably going to start a new fic sometime real soon, so please look forward to it. I probably wont be Yu-Gi-Oh, because I haven't had many good ideas for a story that wasn't comedy, but you never know. Sometimes those cursed plot bunnies attack you , and the plot bunny repellant isn't available.

Insanely Yours Until the Apocalypse, (that's sometime next month by the way)

DAR


	8. Chapter 8

**Viva Las Vegas!**

**By dark-angel-rising**

REVIEWS!

Kisa: Wow, so many…  
DAR: Why do you sound so surprised?  
Kisa: Nothing…. whisles  
DAR: Hey!

**Calli Maxwell** – Were there seriously any doubts about that? Well, techinically, Yami was the first to crack, with his little 'there's no place like home' episode…

**Darka-Chan** – Feh. Like I want to see my dumbass Spanish teacher's face over break. I got a perfect score on one of my test, and he had the audacity to voice his surprise! The bastard!

**MysticDragon1691** – Of course Odion has porn! On account he won't be able to get a girl in his life! (Unless you like creepy tatoos on peoples faces…) Tehe. I based the hooker off Cidne from Cowboy Bebop. God! That was traumatizing to read.

On to Chapter 8! I'm so happy!

* * *

Within a day, the news of a psychopath breaking out of jail was all over the news. The security guard said that the man who he described as 'a blonde porcupine with a killer tan' knocked him out and stole the keys. The robbery of a major casino was a great blow as well. Meanwhile, the reports of several deaths earlier the same night caused major alarm, especially off the Strip. And then, on the next morning came the last nail to the coffin.

"He raped me!" Sobbed an ugly woman on the TV noisily, looking downright pathetic with her makeup smearing her face. "The little squirt with tri-coloured hair!"

Yami groaned and hid his face behind a pillow. Nearby, Bakura and Marik laughed at his perdicament.

"What do ya know," Bakura laughed, slapping his knee, "our goody-goody Pharaoh has a dark side!"

"Yah, a dark side!" Marik mimicked, before humming One-Winged Angel. (1)

"Please shut up." Yami moaned through the pillow.

"You two do realize that we have to get out of here." He said, getting off the bed and beginning to pack his belongings. Bakura and Marik, blinked in confusion.

"Why?" The blonde asked, tilting his head like a dog. Yami rolled his eyes.

"Because they will be out looking for us." Bakura snickered at this.

"You mean there out there looking for you, loverboy." Just then, the news jingle played.

"We now have breaking news about the casino robbery that occurred last night. A camera managed to capture this image of a white-haired young man hanging around the casino cages moments before the blackout. When the lights came back on, this image of the suspect was taken as he ran out of the cages." A picture of a pissed off Bakura appeared on the screen. "The public is warned that this man is prossibly armed, and considered very dangerous. If you have any information – " The rest was lost as the three dark spirits began to pack everything they could get their hands on.

"We can't use the airport, they'll be looking for us!" Yami gasped, as they were running downstairs.

"So then what do we do?" Marik asked, running behind him, suddenly he gasped and stopped, making Bakura nearly run over him.

"Watch it you imbecile!" The thief yelled, kicking a dazed Marik over.

"I don't wanna go back to jail!" Marik wailed, curling up in a ball and hugging Bakura's foot. The white-haired boy twitched and kicked the mass of purple cloth, black leather, and hair away from him.

"What if we took a car?"

* * *

"You know," Marik shouted over the screaming of the wind "I think I saw a movie like this once!" Next to him, Bakura whooped with joy, turned up his 'car-chase' music, and passed a giant U-Haul. In the backseat however, Yami was sulking.

"Damn. Why'd you two have to go and steal a convertible? My hair will never be the same."

* * *

Author's Note –

Well, this chapter was okay… I guess… LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

And now for the shameless advertising…

For those who enjoy Hellsing, I have put up a story called 100 Drops of Blood. Check it out.

Please review. Reviews are my life-force.

DAR


	9. Chapter 9

**Viva Las Vegas!**

**By dark-angel-rising**

**Hanyou101** – BWUAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm glad my story made you scare your brother. Sorry about you getting in trouble though…  
Wow. That plan is is very complicated with many faults and small chance of success. It is exactly what they would do!  
**Calli Maxwell** – That would be fun, wouldn't it? Damn I want a car.  
**AnimeLoverAngel** – New chapter! Please enjoy!  
**Black.Thorns.and.White.Tears – **Ah I can see it now… Bakura and Marik laughing away, maybe shooting at the police, and Yami in the back seat crying over his hair.  
**flamescythe **– ehh… he was the very at the very beginning of the chapter, but I probably should have given him a bigger piece though.  
**Sirithiliel** – hehe… oh the irony…  
**The Goddess of the Madhouse** – Nah, I just go there every year. I live in Reno. Vegas is okay, but your water is over-priced.  
**Dark Angel Rising II** – Gack. You stole my name! sobs I've lost my individuality!  
Anyway, at least you like my story. Enjoy the new chapter!  
**Meowzy-chan **– I know, I think it's short too, but my mom took away all my candy and all the good kind of coffee. My new life-source is sushi, miso, and shougayaki. It's good, but not very laugh inspiring.  
**Random Person** – Yeh, poor Yami. I wonder if I should make him have another episode. I cracked a rib writing it. And I was on a sugar high, but that's beside the point.  
**blackrosegem** – Please enjoy this chappie!  
**dragonlupine -** dances I'm so happy!  
**moonlightning3 - **ofcourse it's sadistic! It's too fun to torture them!

Chapter 9

They had been driving for hours and even though Marik and Bakura both insisted they weren't, they were hopelessly lost. Still in the backseat, Yami decided to amuse himself by playing I Spy with himself. It was very boring. Meanwhile, Marik had taken over the wheel, and Bakura was hanging out the side, drooling a river down the bumpy dirt road. He was dead hingry. He wished he had some cat stew.

Meanwhile…

After finding out that Kaiba's credit card mysteriously dissappeared, the three yami-less hikari's suckered the young CEO of KaibaCorp into following the paper trail, and after some more begging, pleading, and tears on Malik's part to 'help bring his baby back home', they were standing in McCarran International Airport, looking around, not quite sure what to do.

As they were walking to the exit, something caught Ryou's eye and he drifted over to a large TV set up in the rport coffee shop. The reporter, a young woman with a hideously orange tan, obnoxiously blonde hair and a voice like a set of nails on a chalkboard, was talking about the series of murders and the casino heist, as well as the escape of a man who was being held at the police station.

The screen changed to show Bakura, looking pissed off and murderous, and a mug shot of Marik.

Ryou shook his head and covered his face in shame, while Malik began to cry.

"My baby was sent to Jail! How? Why? I mean, he may be mischevious, but he isn't bad!" He collapsed onto his knees, sobbing now, "He's too naïve to go to jail! Look at that face! He's just too molestable to be in a cell at the mercy of those sex depraved criminals!"

Both blushing in embarrassment, Yugi and Ryou dragged the hysterical Malik away, his cries of woe echoing in the airport.

With the yamis…

"Admit it! We're lost! Hopelessly, hopelessly lost! We're out of food, out of water, and in the middle of NOWHERE!" Yami screamed, having long passed his breaking point.

They were parked on the side of the deserted dirt road, not knowing where the highway was or the directions to the nearest town.

"SAY SOMETHING, BAKURA! MAKE A SOUND!" He screamed hysterically, shaking the King of Thieves. "SPEAK!"

"Pharaoh, shut the hell up and let me think!" Bakura snapped, pushing the spiky-haired ruler off him, sending him tumbling down onto the road. Grumbling about irresponsible bastards who get their rulers lost in a place hotter and more unbearable than Egypt.

Flopping down in the back seat, (and shoving an uncoscious Marik to the floor), he closed his eyes, wishing Yugi would tell him the story about the sexy pharaoh. He loved that story. _Once upon a time there was a pharaoh. _He recited in his mind, a smile on his face, _He was the handsomest, sexiest, pharaoh in the universe. In fact, he was so sexy that people would stare at him until they died of starvation and/or dehydration and/or were killed by the guards who said that staring at the pharaoh for a long time was unauthorized as he was so sexy no one was worthy of his gloriousness…_

Yami didn't finish the story, because a loud honking sound made him sit up.

Driving up to their car was a large SUV, it's headlights glaring into his eyes.

As soon as it stopped, the doors opened and three very relieved hikari's piled out, running to their yami's and one Seto Kaiba was stalking toward them holding a piece of paper.

* * *

Yami grunted as Yugi jumped at him, squeezing him half to death. For such a little kid, Yugi was certainly very strong. 

"Oh Yami I was so worried about you! Marik and Bakura didn't do anything inappropriate to you did they? Are you going to be okay? Do you want an icecream?"

The storm of questions was overwhelming, and Yami settled for hugging his hikari back, and asking for an ice cream. He was really very hungry.

* * *

Malik was in tears as he hugged his barely lucid other half, rocking him like a baby. 

"How dare those freaks put my baby in prison!" He cried, hugging Marik even tighter and promising profusedly that he would never let him out of his sight again.

* * *

Bakura moaned as Ryou was fussing over his appearance which had taken on a shaggy look. 

"And how dare you rob a casino!" He scolded, pulling at Bakura's ear, making the dark spirit yelp.

After chewing him out, Ryou took a deep breath, and started hugging his yami and crying into his shoulder, and telling him about how worried he had been and how scared he was that Bakura got caught or something horrible.

* * *

As the yamis and hikaris were reunited after the week apart, Seto Kaiba, teen genius, World Class Duelist (that seemed to always get the crap beaten out of him by a tiny shrimp of a boy with a downright messed up sense of fashion), and CEO of a multi-billion dollar corporation was left with a hefty credit card bill, listing, 

$700 – hotel rooms, plus 200 dollar fine for the closet being badly scratched on the inside and a half chewed bedspread  
$950 – various shows and entertainment, none of which are allowed to be viewed by an audience that is under 21  
$75 – rental of an unmarked white van suspected to have been used in the theft of a highly advanced technological device  
$100 – gas, can't go without that these days  
$300 – food and room service, mostly consisting of rare meat, beer, and cream puffs. NOT scrambled eggs  
$100 – a pair of ridiculously expensive shoes that weren't that attractive anyway, the vomit in fact, made them look better  
$50 - fine for urinating off the top of a building

Fully intending to make their lives miserable, he began to rant and fume and yell, but after seeing as he was being totally ignored, she finally shrugged, got back in the SUV, and drove away into the sunrise, the glare of the cursed ball of fire making him hit a bunny.

* * *

Author's Note – 

Well, I thinnk that's it for this story. Everyone's reunited, and happy, though kinda stuck in the middle of the desert. Hm…

Tell me if you want an epilogue.

Thankies!

DAR


	10. Chapter 10

Viva Las Vegas!

By dark-angel-rising

Many thanks to: Calli Maxwell, Anime Princess Sarah, Landi McClellan, flamescythe, AnimeLoverAngel, Hanyou101, and moonlightning3

Dun dun dun dun! TEH EPILOGUE!

It had been nearly a month after the yamis trip to Las Vegas, and all was well in Domino once again. Well, being that the old ladies were being terrorized by white-haired lunatics again, and lame and reduntant heart-of-the-cards speeches were heard echoing through the streets.

The three yami's often looked back fondly on their adventure, though Marik still had little episodes of hysteria whenever he was away from Malik, and Yami's fear of the dark got a lot worse. Also it seemed like Bakura developed an abnormally large twitch whenever someone said eggs. Ryou was seriously considering drugging him and dragging his uncoscious body to the doctor.

Yugi and Yami were once again, skipping through the streets, defeating all the evil-doers until Evil People Inc. was forced to send some confused vampire named Incognito who tried to shoot them with an antique gatling gun but shot himself instead and was later arrested for indecent exposure, seeming as he was gallivanding around the town naked. When interviewed, the spokesperson for Evil People Inc. confessed that they sent him only because he had a habit of running through the hallways screaming 'Incognitoooo-o-o-o!' And they found that annoying. Also he was exceptionally ugly with a weird shaped head.

Also, all six of them had all been avoiding a certain CEO like the plague. After returning to Domino, Seto found out that Mokuba bought a candy store (again) and was on a severe sugar-high for five days straight, during which he trashed Kaiba Manor, crashed Seto's Blue-Eyes Chopper, and volunteered Seto for a musical. Suffice to say that being anywhere near Kaiba would mean a slow and pain-filled death including something along the lines of retarded chickens, fish guts, and a very, very depraved walrus.

And though Marik had been quite curious at first, seeing as he is rather slow and not all there in the head, but in the end, they all stayed FAR away.

2:07 P.M. or so the clock says…

Marik was lounging around on the couch, watching anime and drinking beer from a sippy cup while his mommy made him a BLT in the kitchen. Suddenly the window behind him opened revealing a messy-haired but thoroughly excited Bakura.

"Look what I found, Marik!" He screamed, using his uber awesome powers to make Malik fall into a terribly convenient temporary plot hole. (A/N: Actually those are my powers, but I'm in the story only as the spokesperson for EP Inc.)

"What is it?" Marik asked, cocking his head like a dog. Bakura grinned and pulled out three tickets with the words 'New York City, New York' trinted on them.

"I heard Ryou and Yugi talking about a convention and when he left to go to work I swiped these from his desk!" He grabbed Marik's hand and dragged him out of the house, "C'mon, we're getting the Pharaoh and going to New York!"

* * *

Dun dun dun dun! Evil theme song! Is that a sequel that I smell?  
Kisa: No, that's your lunch burning on the stove.  
DAR: CRAP! runs downstairs  
Kisa: Well, I do believe this is the end. Please don't hesitate to review!  
p.s. Incognito isn't mine. He belongs to Pioneer, and they can keep him. I don't want him and his deformed head.

DAR


End file.
